The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring devices and, more particularly, to end member assemblies constructed from a plurality of end member sections that can be assembled together using integrally formed features. In an assembled condition, such end member assemblies are dimensioned for use in forming gas spring assemblies. Additionally, suspension systems can include one or more of such gas spring assemblies.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with gas spring suspension systems of wheeled vehicles.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
In many applications involving vehicle suspension systems, it may be desirable to utilize spring elements that have as low of a spring rate as is practical, as the use of lower spring rate elements can provide improved ride quality and comfort compared to spring elements having higher spring rates. That is, it is well understood in the art that the use of spring elements having higher spring rates (i.e., stiffer springs) will transmit a greater magnitude of road inputs into the sprung mass of the vehicle and that this typically results in a rougher, less-comfortable ride. Whereas, the use of spring elements having lower spring rates (i.e., softer, more-compliant springs) will transmit a lesser amount of road inputs into the sprung mass and will, thus, provide a more comfortable ride.
In some cases, the spring devices can take the form of gas spring assemblies that utilize pressurized gas as the working medium. Gas spring assemblies of various types, kinds and constructions are well known and commonly used. Typical gas spring assemblies can include a flexible wall that is secured between comparatively rigid end members and/or end member assemblies.
Generally, it is possible to reduce the spring rate of gas spring assemblies, thereby improving ride comfort, by increasing the volume of pressurized gas operatively associated with the gas spring assembly. This is commonly done by placing an additional chamber, cavity or volume filled with pressurized gas into fluid communication with the primary spring chamber of the gas spring assembly. In some cases, the additional volume can be formed within one of the end members of the gas spring assembly. In such cases, two or more end member components are often permanently secured together to form a substantially fluid-tight chamber within the end member. Such constructions often undesirably include manufacturing and assembly steps and/or processes that can disadvantageously increase factors such as production time, tooling and equipment costs, and post-assembly operations.
Notwithstanding the broad usage and overall success of the wide variety of end member constructions that are known in the art, it is believed that a need exists to confront one or more of these competing goals, to overcome other disadvantages of known constructions and/or otherwise advance the art of gas spring devices while still retaining comparable or even improving factors such as performance, ease of manufacture, ease of assembly, ease of installation and/or cost of manufacture.